


Majesty

by AsagiStilinski



Series: PuzzleJune 2019 [12]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, BDSM, Comfort, Comfort No Hurt, Dom Mutou Yuugi, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kneeling, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Panic, Panic Attacks, Power Play, Yami Yuugi | Atem has his own body, puzzlejune2019, puzzlepanic, sub Yami Yuugi | Atem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 11:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19197649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: Atem is panicking about his first time helping Kaiba moderate a dueling tournament, luckily his dom knows exactly how to help him calm down





	Majesty

**Author's Note:**

> For "Panic" of Puzzle June <3 Listen, dom!Yugi is one of my FAVORITE things and I don't write it NEARLY enough, I also love Atem calling him "My King" and "Your Majesty" <3
> 
> Also this goes for my headcanons that when Atem gets his own body again his senses are very off, as well as his mental state occassionally being off, wich leads to him having anxiety and experimenting with self-harm as a release and a way to ground himself, this is how they end up forming their D/S relationship, Yugi can give him the sensation he needs to fall calm and properly sensitized without actually hurting him

Yugi was exhausted

He had just spent his day helping Kaiba prepare for his new tournament and ...

Well, he was starting to wonder if he had really been hired as a game designer or if he was actually just meant to be a non-licensed therapist

"Atem?" he called as he stepped into the house, taking his shoes off at the door and frowning a little when he didn't get an immediate response

"Atem?"

Strange....

It wasn't like Atem not to answer him right away....

Frowning a bit worriedly, he decided to start searching the house, having a bad feeling as to why his boyfreind had yet to answer his call and hoping that he was wrong

Still, just to be safe, he checked the kitchen first, and lo and behold...

"Atem?" he called a bit more quietly, frowning with worry as he stepped towards his lover and gently took his lover's hand, giving it a squeeze, wich was apparently enough to shake the pharaoh from his daze and look down at him

"Oh... Yugi, when did you get home?"

"Just a minute ago, what are you doing Mou Hitori?" Yugi asked gently, his eyes diverting breifly over to the kettle that was currently boiling on the stove

Wich Atem had been staring at far too intensely only moments before...

"I .. I want to touch it... or, wanted to, I suppose,"

Yugi knew that he was only using the past tense to placate Yugi, but it was progress, he supposed

"And is that a constructive way to deal with stress?"

"No..."

"No what?"

"No Sir,"

"Good boy,"

That seemed to settle Atem, if only by a fraction, and Yugi watched with satisfied releif as the former king reached out to turn the stove off

"Good job sweetheart, do you want to tell me what's bothering you?"

Without waiting for an answer, he gently started to tug his boyfreind towards the living room, nudging him forward to sit down

Without needing the guidance, however, Atem settled on the floor next to his lover, making Yugi feel a warm sense of pride bloom in his chest

His partner really was something else....

"The tournament is tommorrow,"

"Yes, I know,"

He had just spent six hours in an office with Seto Kaiba going over the details for said tournament- trust him, _he knew_

"I'm ... I'm worried..."

"What's worrying you sweetheart? You aren't competing so it shouldn't be competition nerves,"

Atem bit his lip, his eyes on the floor as Yugi carefully set his hand in his lover's hair, guiding him to lay in the smaller duelist's lap as he gently started to brush his fingers through the pharaoh's hair

"I'm... not you..."

And in just those three simple words, Yugi understood immediately

Sometimes they _both_ struggled with the ... concerns.... about being separated after having been part of eachother for over two years

Yugi often worried that without Atem's natural confidence and charisma, he would no longer hold people's attention or make his opponents take him seriously- even with his reputation

Atem often worried that without Yugi's reputation and gentle guidance he would end up veering into a poor direction and find himself making bad choices- particularly when it came to dealing with potential enemies or criminals, wich was the entire point of the job that Atem took on in the tournament

As Kaiba Corp's first official sponsored duelist, Atem wasn't competing in the tournament, but rather helping the CEO monitor it, using his skills to sift out people who were cheating or breaking rules and then eliminate them from the tournament

He didn't like calling himself an "Eliminator"- even if that _was_ what Kaiba was calling it- but that was the best term for the job

"No, you're not me," Yugi confirmed softly

"Meaning that you don't have to worry about guarding my reputation, or protecting me, so you can do whatever you need to do to get the job done,"

Atem didn't seem convinced that that was the positive note Yugi seemed to think it was

"I just... what if I screw this up? What if I make a mistake and hurt someone? What if my magic gets out of control or I get angry and lose my temper? What if I disappoint Kaiba or I can't catch people's intentions without the puzzle to help me? Or-"

"Atem, calm down," Yugi instructed quietly, but it seemed to have fallen on deaf ears

"Yugi I don't think I can do this, I can't... I can't-"

Gently but firmly, he reached down, shifting Atem's face up so that they were meeting eachother's eyes, his hands on his lover's face, his eyes firm and steady, and his voice gentle but authoritative at the same time

"Hold your breath,"

"Bu-"

"Hold. Your breath."

Blinking, Atem inhaled deeply, staring into Yugi's eyes as his partner started silently counting

1... 2.... 3.... 4.... 5.....

"Good, now exhale slowly,"

Obeying, Atem slowly let out the breath he had been holding and seemed to almost instantly relax along with it

"Good, good boy Atem, now try speaking again,"

Yugi slowly took his hands away, and Atem seemed to almost instantly relax, though that relaxation seemed to be more from tiredness than from actual releif of tension

"... I don't think I can do this,"

Yugi had a choice in front of him, there were two ways he could potentially handle this situation

He could try encouragement, or....

"Then quit,"

That seemed to take Atem by surprise, his mouth opening slightly and his eyebrows raising

"I .. I can't do that,"

"Sure you can, no one has announced that you would be there or anything, as this is supposed to be a relatively secret position, and it wouldn't be the first time that Kaiba has monitored a tournament alone, and if all else fails, I could take over the role for you, I _am_ the King Of Games, so it isn't like Kaiba would be taking a loss in terms of skill,"

Atem hung his head, his eyes downcast, biting his lip, before speaking again

"I.. don't want to, I don't want to quit,"

Yugi smiled gently at that, leaning down and kissing Atem's forehead

"I thought you wouldn't,"

"But I'm still anxious, I don't want to screw this up,"

"You won't, Atem, you're going to be fantastic, just do what comes naturally, that's what Kaiba hired you for, right? And it isn't like you'll be far away from me, I'll be right here if you need me, you know that don't you?"

Atem's lips ticked up, and he eagerly laid his head against Yugi's lap again, taking a slow, deep breath and closing his eyes for a moment

"I do ... I know you will, aibou,"

"Good, do you feel any better?"

"Some, yes," he agreed with a small nod

"I still feel anxious though, and my head is ... full ..."

"Do you want to pay a visit to the King then?"

Atem's eyes lit up with excitement, nodding eagerly as he stared up at his partner, much to Yugi's delight

He never grew tired of seeing how eager and willing Atem was to submit, how happy it made him....

"Ok then, go upstairs, undress, put your blindfold on and wait for me on the floor,"

Nodding with excitement, Atem sprung to his feet, but paused for a moment, reaching down and giving Yugi a tight, happy hug

"Thank you, partner..."

"You're welcome, you know that I'm happy to take care of you," Yugi smiled back, giving Atem a soft kiss

"Now go upstairs before _the King_ has to order you to,"

"Yes, Your Majesty," Atem smirked, racing for the stairs excitedly, much to Yugi's amusement

He would follow closely behind, but first...

Just in case, he pulled his phone out of his pocket and quickly placed a call

"Hey Kaiba, I have a weird but relevant question- do you think Atem is going to have to do alot of walking around tommorrow, or is there a different way for him to get around the city?"

If all else failed, Yugi supposed, he could always just go to the tournament with his partner and drive him on his motorcycle

After all, if Atem couldn't walk without limping, there wouldn't be many other choices


End file.
